ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Gagapedia:The Fame era
Project Scope This project is intended to increase and maintain the quality of The Fame era articles. Project Membership There are no requirements for membership of this project. If you want to assist, the list of to-dos is below. If you have any questions, suggestions, or new ideas, please visit the Talk page. To Do If you finish something, please do not delete the item, just move it to the bottom of the list and edit in "Done - " at the beginning of the description. For example: * Done - Boss people around. Category related *Reorganize categories? Stubs TBA :Done - '' TBA Cleanup :*X - too long, redundant Merge Correct Formatting : Add the country flag next to the photographer name on the Fasion/The Fame page. :'''Convert to new photographer style (example: Nick Knight): ::Warwick Saint, Pieter Henket, * '''''Done - Ashley Armstrong Split Redirects Move Delete Incomplete :History Fill the months section :Haus of Gaga's creations Rewrite each creations, complete the list of appearances for each :Ashley Armstrong Missing camera model, missing credits for the accessories Create :Double-check these before creating them, please. :TBA Defunct Articles :TBA Layout Update :History Convert to new system :Haus of Gaga's creations Convert to new system The Fame Articles Basic information :History, Haus of Gaga's creations, HoG/Dancers Discography :ALBUM: The Fame, Just Dance, Beautiful, Dirty, Rich, :RELATED RELEASE: The Remix, The Cherrytree Sessions, HitMixes, :RELATED SONGS: Chillin', Fashion, Quicksand, Videography :(Music videos), The Fame Part 1, Transmission Gagavision Week No. 1 to 40, Pop Culture Parking Lot, Lady Gaga x Dazed Digital, Fashion By month :February 2008, March, April, May, June, July, August, September, October, November, December :January 2009, February, March, April, May, June, July, August, September Photographers :Warwick Saint, Pieter Henket, *Aaron Fallon, *Candice Lawler, *David C. Lee, *Pierpaolo Ferrari, *Gitte Meldgaard, *Mick Rock, *Kane Skennar, *2Vista (Aug 29, 2008) *Maria Simon (Sep 10, 2008) *Stephan Schraps (Sep 12, 2008) *Ollie & Capaldi (Sep 16, 2008) *John Grainger (Sep 24, 2008) *Manuela Cifra, *Ashley Armstrong-Champagne *Lindsay Lozon, *Jonny Storey, *Mitch Weiss, *Sascha Eisenman, *Sarah Lee, *David Venni, *Derrick Santini (Jan 28, 2009) *John Wright (2009) *Stephen Sprouse (Feb 6, 2009) *Philipp Rathmer (Feb 11, 2009) *John Lindquist (Feb, 2009) *Michael Wilfling (Feb 20, 2009) *Slam Photography (Feb 21, 2009) *François Berthier (Feb 24, 2009) *Nicolas Hidiro (Feb 25, 2009) *Hilary Walsh (Mar 4, 2009) *Rennio Maifredi (Mar 5, 2009) *Estevan Oriol (Mar 10, 2009) *Martin Schoeller (Mar 11, 2009) *Lauren Dukoff (Mar 11, 2009) *Jens Koch (Mar 14, 2009) *Thomas Rabsch (Apr 18, 2009) *Frank Lothar Lange (Apr 18, 2009) *Henri Tullio (Apr 27, 2009) *Sebastian Faena (May 7, 2009) *Matthew Rolston (May 7, 2009) *Ellen von Unwerth (May 13, 2009) *David LaChapelle (May 14, 2009) *Ella Pellegrini (May 21, 2009) *Tracey Nearmy (May 21, 2009) *Leslie Kee (Jun 11, 2009) *Chiaki Oshima (Jun 14, 2009) *Mario Testino (Jun 22, 2009) *Ashleigh Sim (Jun 26, 2009) *Oliver Rauh (Jul 26, 2009) *Nobuyoshi Araki (Aug 5, 2009) On location photographers *Raleigh Penthouse Portraits (Mar 27, 2008) *Theo Wargo (May 15, 2008) *Marcel Montemayor (Jun 5, 2008) *Artistic Agitators (Jun 21, 2008) *D. Yount (Jun 29, 2008) *Robin Roemer (Jul 7, 2008) *Christian Jakubaszek (Jul 18, 2008) *Geordie Wood (Aug, 2008) *YOUGOTTALOVE (Canada, 2008) *Stephanie Cabral (Aug 20, 2008) *Severin Schweiger (Aug 29, 2008) *David Richardson (Sep 16, 2008) *Adrian Sidney (Nov 23, 2008) *Andrew Coppa (Dec 12, 2008) *Brad Walsh (Dec 29, 2008) *Liz Johnson-Artur (Feb 4, 2009) *Andrea Spotorno (Feb 24, 2009) *Collin Erie (Mar 6, 2009) *Kasia Bobula (Dazed Digital, 2009) *Aaron Rapoport (May 9, 2009) *G-A-Y Heaven (Jul 4, 2009) Media :Acolades, Broadcast Publications :HX, Performances Promo Club Tour :Add club here (Temporary) :New Kids on the Block: Live (2008) ::After-show club dates :Doll Domination Tour (2009) :The Fame Ball (2009) :Broadcast performances Misc :X,